Experiments
by Jasmine Kay
Summary: Bella experiments with a Fudge Pop. Better than it sounds. warning: Very kinky and lemony. bxE ONESHOT. warnig: not for the weak hearted if you cant stomach the idea of edward and bella having wild torrid and very kinky sex then dont read this.


**Don't own Twilight. **

I slammed the front shut. Damn Edward and his unnatural beauty. God he made me so horny that it took all my effort not to jump on the nearest flat surface and yell _"Ride em cowboy!"_ I know I agreed to hold off the sex until after we got married but it was just so hard.

Especially since Edward was constantly tempting me. He would kiss me and my knee's would go weak. He'd nibble at me neck while his arms would came dangerously close to my butt but never there. Oh no, never there. I growled it was almost as if he _wanted_ to drive me mad. Wanted me to spread myself wide before him and beg him to take me.

I groaned and trudged my way upstairs . I needed a distraction. The ache at the pit of my stomach was becoming to much to bare. I went to my room to grab my some clean clothes but just as I was about to open my closet something caught my eye. A _Victoria's__Secret_ bag.

I blushed as I remembered why it was there. Alice had taken me shopping because she couldn't stand to see her best friend wearing granny panties anymore. I shook my head. I loved Alice to death but sometimes she was to weird.

I opened the bag and took out a baby pink lacy bra along with a matching pink thong. I suppose I should try these on. I mean its not like I'm going to be wearing it anywhere any time soon and I would hate for all that money to go to waste (who knew pieces of fabric could be so expensive?)

Ahh what the hell. I grabbed an oversized shirt from my closet and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and sighed as the hot water hit my skin . As I bathed I let my thoughts drift to Edward. Big mistake. As soon as the image of my amazing sexy boyfriend well- I guess it's fiancée now- filled my head. I groaned as my nipples puckered and it wasn't because of the cold either. "Fuck this." I yelled as I shut the water and walked out of the shower. I dried my body and pulled on the bra and thong. Damn! I though as I squirmed. This thing sure is uncomfortable.

You'll get used to this I told myself and decide to blow dry my hair. When I was done I brushed my hair until it fell smoothly down my back and was tangle free. I looked at the oversized shirt but then thought against it. My body just felt to hot. Then I caught sight of myself in the mirror and smiled "Wow, Isabella Swan has cleavage. Who knew?" Then I blushed. Since when was I kinky? I walked to my room and threw the shirt on the floor and then walked down to the kitchen to grab a fudge Pop. I didn't have to worry that someone might come in and see me after all Charlie wouldn't be back for hours and Edward was spending some guy time with Emmett.

I hoped they wouldn't be watching porn or anything like that but then again knowing Emmett nothing was impossible. I grimaced. Don't think about it I advised myself. I opened the fridge and took out the popsicle then went back upstairs to my room. I closed my door and cursed it for not having a lock then I sat down on my bed and unwrapped the frozen treat I licked it and then sighed in annoyance. I held the popsicle between my teeth and pulled the thong off. Relief washed over me. Thank god that thing was just too uncomfortable.

I took the frozen treat back into my hand and slowly ran my tongue around the tip, carefully holding my long hair out of her face. My tongue flicked in and out before running along the sides, moving in one swift motion and then rolling around the summit before darting out to smooth across her satisfied lips. I smiled before taking the whole of it into my mouth. The pressure began to build as the liquid poured down my throat.

My body began to quiver a little. It should be wrong for something to taste so delicious. Absolutely sinful. Of course it could never compare to Edwards unique taste. He made the most delicious confection taste so insignificant in comparison. I sighed and fell backward against my bed.

I groaned as I thought about Edward. I wondered if his-- er…. Membrane would feel the same. Hard cold yet absolutely delicious. I reached behind and unclasped my bra then threw it away on top of the thong on the floor. It was strangely liberating to be naked. I felt…. Free and wild. I ran the fudge pop down to one nipple and then to the other, delighting in the chill on my breasts and the way my nipples immediately hardened in reaction.

I had a strange feeling that I was being watched but ignored it . I brushed the Fudge pop down my body imagining it was Edward doing it. In my mid he was standing there in my room watching me. Daring me to put it in the part of me that ached the most. I ran it along me clit and shuddered . Without a second thought I pushed the frozen dessert into my pussy and screamed. God this thing was cold.

I heard a moan. Surely it was from me. "Bella." Now that wasn't me. I opened my heavy lidded eyes and looked toward the window to see Edward standing in front me . Naked his clothes in a pile on the floor. His eyes glazed over with lust. God he was even more beautiful with his clothes off. " You like that?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Ed-Edward?" I asked dazed.

"Shhh…. He said coming over and placing a finger against my lips "I want to see you cum." Moisture flooded me.

"You- I -what?" I asked still confused.

"Come for me sweeting." He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes.

Mmmmm…" was my only answer. Slowly, I began pulling the popsicle out of my pussy. When it was almost out, I shoved it back in, gasping again, feeling the chocolate drip out of me and onto the bed. I did it again and again, each time with increased intensity.

"Make yourself come, Bella," he coaxed.

I did. I moved my hand in and out, back and forth, swirling in circles. My free hand reached down to tease my clit. When I found the right intensity, I lay there, pleasuring myself with the fudge pop, his breath covering me, both hands moving freely.

When I came, the intensity ravaged my body, making every nerve ending stand on edge. Everything about giving up control to Edward made me feel more alive than I ever had before. My heart raced and my breath came in short spurts while my head reeled from the intensity of what had just happened to me. I didn't have time to recover from the sensations before he pulled the stick out of my pussy and rammed his cock deep into me.

"Lord," He groaned. I could only moan in response. My nails dug into his back but I doubted that he would be able to feel it. He was going slowly. Afraid of hurting me but it felt so good.

"Edward." I whined. "Faster." He groaned but nevertheless complied his thrusts became faster and more powerful.

"You'll be the death of me." He whispered into my ear sending Goosebumps up my arms. Minutes later we were both Cumming in each other arms.

"That was incredible." He breathed as pulled my head against his ice cold chest.

"Mmmm…" I said to tired to speak. I just wanted to sleep and then wake up and do it all over again.

He chuckled. "Bella? "

'hmmmmm…."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let me sleep." I complained. He laughed and then began humming my lullaby and I was off to dream land.

**What do you think? This is probably the kinkiest thing I have ever written. Lol. I'm feeling awkward so please review. Thanks .**


End file.
